Harry Potter Una simple Atraccion
by Jakemacboy
Summary: Harry descubre que esta enamorandose de su enemigo y compañero, quien le manda pistas que Harry no sabe si son verdad, debido a un extraño comportaiento , Hermione pone manos a la obra para dar pie a un Hehchizo que ayudara a Harry a descubrir la verdad
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

UNA DECISIÓN DEFINITIVA Y UN CAMBIO INESPERADO

HARRY

Todo etaba de muchas maneras en howgarts, para algunos era divertido, los profesores estaban tan ocupados en juntas sobre temas clasificados, y nadie tenia idea del por que del descuido de los cursos por lo que tenían tiempo libre, para otros, como Hermione, eran aburridos, no habia absolutamente nada que hacer, incluso le emocionaban los deberes que de vez en cuando llegaban a dejar profesores como, Severus Snape y la profesora Trelawney que se aferraba a que en las líneas de la mano teníamos escritas cosas mas halla de los números de las chicas con las que ligamos, para Ron, era una buena oportunidad para "descanzar" dormía casi todo el dia y no parecía preocuparle lo mas minimo lo que estuviese pasando, Los pasillos estaban llenos de Peleas provocadas por los chicos de Slytherin , para Draco Malfoy era una buena oportunidad para causar problemas , sin verse en dificultades, para mi… para mi, las cosas se encontraban en parte , normal, desde que me entere de que mi nombre era conocido en una comunidad que yo creía inexistente, como cada año tras las paredes del castillo, todo a mi alrededor se encontraba, tenso, como si me siguiera la mala fortuna, ya estaba acostumbrándome a que siempre que habia algo mal por el colegio yo, estuviera involucrado, no era que se me subiera la fama a la cabeza, simplemente sabia que todo tenia relación conmigo, incluso aunque yo detestara eso, sin embargo lo que mas me hubiera gustado era que, al menos me mantuvieran informado de lo que pasaba, yo habia presenciado la resurrección de voldemort vi a cedric diggory morir , en el torneo de los tres magos, fui en busca de la profecía que voldemort buscaba y… no sirvió de nada, intente salvar a mi padrino, Sirius Black, pero fue en vano, Bellatrix lo asesisno y… aun guardo el sentimiento de vengaza fresco, que si no hubieran barreras mágicas a los alrededores del colegio, saldría en busca de esa maldita, de todos modos ya nada valia la pena, ya no tenia ningún familiar, voldemort habia regresado, aunque Dombledore estuviera aquí , fuera el mago mas poderoso del mundo , y yo confiara plenamente en su capacidad para proteger al mundo, ahora me parecía inofencivo, la cantidad de mortifagos era sorprendente, ni yo, ni mis amigos eran rivales para ellos, ni la orden del fénix aun siendo los mejores, los mortifagos los superaban en numero, algunos con mejores habilidades de combate que el mismo moody, yo les traje toda esa información, sin mi , no estarían ni preparándose, por lo menos merescia eso, que me mantuvieran al tanto, a veces hubiera deseado mandar todo al infierno, olvidarme de todo y vivir una vida normal, tal vez la vida de un muggle, pero este era el mundo que tanto amaba, era mi mundo, al que pertenecieron mis padres, y además el querer huir era un signo de cobardia, que no podía demostrar en estos momentos. Todo esto pasaba por mi mente cuando pensé en la posibilidad de ser cobarde y darme por vencido, por quetenia que ser yo quien se preocupara por esto, dombledore y los demás podían hacerse cargo, mientras tanto yo, viviría una vida normal, o al menos la normal para un mago que no fuera Harry Potter , mientras pudiera vivirla, en fin lo que tuviera que pasar pasaría.

-Acaso piensas estar asi todo el dia- una voz me regreso a la realidad

-Hermione! ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?-

-Lo mismo te pregunto ya todos salieron al gran comedor, Ronald te esta esperando , creo que teme que te halla dado una embolia, o que te hallas vuelto loco,según dijo, te hablo y parecías perdido en la nada- dijo sin tomar aliento, algo muy normal en ella

–eh? No claro que no, solo, no me di cuenta-era incrible que ron creyera que no fuera normal mi reacción pensativa después de lo que paso, hasta donde se, el aun no lo superaba, el dormia todo el dia por que por las noches tiene que pormeti guardarle.

Me puse unos jeans, los que siempre traia los sabados, y mi camisa favorita, azul cielo, decidido a vivir mi vida normal baje renovado, al comedor mas sonriente que nunca, y con una vibra positiva que esperaba contagiara a los demás, al llegar junto a mi amigo Ronald me sente junto a hermione frente a el.

-Que tal Ron! Que cara acaso no has dormido bien?-

-Claro que si, es solo que aun tengo sueño-dijo ron bostezando

-Ron acaso la comida que tragas como Hipogrifo no te da suficiente energía? Es realmente el colmo- dijo hermione incrédula a la idea de que aun tuviera sueño.

Era perfecto, mi dia normal, empezaba, de lo mas normal que se podía esperar, mis mejores amigos peleando como siempre. Yo rei casi a arcajadas, de verdad todo iba de maravilla, mi felicidad regresaba junto a mis amigos, que me miraron con gesto de, extrañesa.

-Hermione, que le hiciste a Harry, parece que le hace feliz que lo vallas a despertar tu, deberías ir mas a menudo- dijo Ron en tono burlon. Hermione rio por lo bajo, pero no parecía haberle echo gracia el comentario de Ron. Ron como siempre se preocupo por comer y al parecer no noto la reaccion de Hermione, yo sabia lo que ella sentia , a ella no le agradaba la idea de que a Ron no le disgustara que ella estubiera con alguien mas que no fuera el, eso simbolizaba que el sentimiento mas halla de la hermandad que le profesaba a Ron no era correspondido.

Hermione intento volver a la normalidad-Harry q pasara contigo y Cho?-Me sorprendia que aun se pensara que entre ella y yo pudiera haber algo

-Nada ¿ por que habria de pasar algo?, a decir verdad ya no me interesare en las chicas en estos momentos- lo que dije fue de verdad en serio por que repentinamente habia perdido todo interes en cho, y no solo en ella si no en cualquier chica, antes podia pensar en cualquiera, pero ahora , tal vez mi mente habia estado tan ocupada con el asunto de voldemort que no tenia tiempo para otras personas, pero no tenia idea de que tan literalmente habia dicho lo que dije.

-¿Que???, jamas repitas eso Harry!! las chicas son lo mejor que un adolescente como nosotros puede tener, a demas no me dajaras tener una novia a mi solo verdad?-

Hermione tuvo otra reaccion de incomodidad y dolor oculto al escuchar la respuesta de Ron, al parecer Ron disfrutaba eso, tal vez el no lo sabia pero era obvio que a el tambien le agradaba de mas Hermione, sus celos en el baile de navidad, y sus frecuentes intentos inconcientes de poner celosa a hermione era una prueba de que el sentia lo mismo que ella, pero yo, no podia hacer mucho por ellos, debian descubrirlo por ellos mismos

Senti un frio recorriéndome la espalda junto con una intensa mirada que me hizo sentir un pequeño escalofrió y solté un respingo, mire hacia atrás y se encontraba, Draco Malfoy desde la mesa de slytherin , lo que me faltaba para que mi dicha se fuera por el drenaje, me miraba con sus ojos plateados, de una manera exagerada, como si quisiera que lo volteara a ver y eso provocara el escalofrio de hace un momento, no estaba con los gorilas de sus amigotes , su gesto no era el que un buen amigo le pone a otro , como siempre, en fin parecía todo ir normal, de repente en sus labios se extendió una sonrisa que no era amigable, ni de burla, era mas bien, seductora.

-Eh, ehh?- exclame confundido, y sonrojado, me gire para asegurarme que esa sonrisa era dirigida a alguien mas y me encontré con hermione y ron, que se habían percatado de cada detalle.

-ejemm-ron se aclaro la garganta

-Harry , emm entendemos que tu no tuviste que ver con ese gesto pero, te pusiste rojo como un jitomate- dijo hermione con la cabeza agachada, que no parecía ser ella la fuente del sonido de esa voz que sonaba apenada. Sentí mis orejas calientes y no dude que mi piel se habia tormado roja.

-Empiezo a creer lo que dijiste sobre no mas chicas!! harry es en serio?- dijo Ron con una risita burlona-Esta bien que ahora busques otro tipo de cosas harry pero El

Yo no podia responder, solo escuchaba pues en si pensaba lo mismo que el.

-que bonito no cren?- todos dieron un salto al ver que luna lovegood habia aparecido en la escena sin que nadie se percatara de ella.-Del odio al amor hay un paso, eh Harry- nadie podía dar crédito a lo que habían escuchado, yo no podía pensar en nada, tenia en la mente la sonrisa de Draco , la vergüenza que sentí al sonrojarme y que ron Y Hermione se dieran cuenta, y peor aun, lo que Luna estaba tratando de insinuar.

Me gire de nuevo y vi a Draco mirándome de nuevo, esta vez, el agacho la mirada tan rápido que fue obvio que pretendía ser disreto. El habia sido la persona mas vil que yo habia conocido, siempre me pregunte los motivos de su comportamiento, y ahora estaba ahí, sentado mirándome de una manera inusual, y a mi, no me molestaba en absoluto, si no todo lo contrario.


	2. Chapter 2

.CAPITULO 2

¿QUE POR QUE LE CREO?..TAL VEZ POR QUE SOY UN IDIOTA

Todo se mostraba oscuro, ninguna luz estaba sobre mi cabeza sin embargo, algo hacia que mi cuerpo fuera visible en aquella penumbra, corri buscando una luz al tiempo que escuchaba la voz de Hermione Y Ron llamándome, no los veía pero de alguna manera los sentía junto a mi, no estaba seguro de que, pero buscaba algo, tenia la anciedad de encontrarlo , encontrar esa luz que me permitiera ver a mi alrededor , corri con inseguridad, por la oscuridad, hasta que vi la luz, a lo lejos, brillando con la intensidad de una estrella en el firmamento, me acerque pero, deje de escuchar la voz de Ron y la de Hermione, sentía un gran silencio, corri hacia la luz y al acercarme me di cuenta de que no era una luz, era el reflejo de una cabellera plateada y brillante, su dueño esperando al otro lado de la oscura vereda con una mirada intensa fija hacia donde yo estaba y con una sonrisa en los labios .

-Harry!, Harry! Despierta Harry! – Abri los ojos de golpe, y unos ojos preocupados.

-Este, Harry …dimos algo…debemos , preocuparnos?-Dijo Ron en tono de broma,

-No, no , que sucede?-respondi confundido y algo enfadado por despertarme tan de repente

-Estabas gritando como si tuvieses una pesadilla pero… estabas riendo –era extraño, no podía recordar que era lo que estaba soñando.

- Harry desde que llegamos a Howgarts has estado teniendo esas pesadillas, dime te duele la cicatriz?-

- no Hermione, solo tenia un sueño extraño-

-Si, Hermione es ilógico que pareciera que tenia una pesadilla cuando esta carcajeandose en la realidad-hermione agacho la cabeza avergonzada.

-de verdad están exagerando, no es para tanto, solo hablo dormido y..-

-Vaya que si Harry- Dijo Ron con tono algo preocupado

-Ya chicos, debemos ir a desayunar para estar a tiempo en Hogsmeade –nos presiono Hermione que iba haciendo una lista de artículos que quería comprar debido a que tenia planeado estudiar por su propia cuenta ya que desde que llegue a casa de los Weasley en verano estaba un poco preocupada por la inestabilidad del colegio asi que trabajaría en nuevos proyectos.

-Me permites Hermione-Hermione salió de la habitación arrastrando los pies, cuando estuve seguro de que habia salido, me puse mi ropa interior y unos Jeans nuevos ya que Sirius Black se habia encargado de comprarme montones de ropa nueva moderna y de marca, si que quería ser diferente, se notaba , incluso hasta intente pasar un peine por mi cabello, pero…no, era inútil, no se quedaba en el lugar que yo lo acomodaba era desesperante, me di por vencido al notar que si seguía pasando el peine se pondría peor, ya "listo" baje junto con Ron –Harry mmm creo que quieres impresionar a alguien verdad?-dijo sonriendo y ansioso.

-Quien es? Dime, es de las nuevas, o tal ves de ultimo grado?, es de grifindor, hufflepuf,o Ravenclaw,? Por que si es de Slytherin, mmm pues primero tendría yo que darle el visto bueno-

-Ya te dije Ron, no mas chicas por ahora, quiero ser libre un tiempo-dije serenamente, tal parecía que aunque yo quisiera un dia sin problemas y divertido con mis amigos, que mas bien debía decir hermanos, era algo difícil, los temas sobre Voldemort salian en cada tema, de verdad los quería y ellos me querían del mismo modo, se preocupaban mucho por mi, eso era algo que me hacia sentir que tenia una verdadera familia pero a la vez era irritante, no podía tener un dia sin que me cuestionaran sobre el tema que yo hubiera dado lo que fuera por que pasara por alto,hasta en mis sueños ellos estaban gritando mi nombre , como angeles guardianes, conmigo como sombras.

Vimos a Hermione en el retrato de la señora gorda y juntos nos dirijimos al comedor , Nick Casi decapitado, nos dio los buenos días, y se esfumo por la pared hacia la habitación que da a las mazmorras , casi llegábamos al comedor cuando sentí un empujon fuerte que casi me derriba.

-Fijate por donde caminas Potter!-Draco Malfoy estaba junto con Crabbe y Goyle.

-Tu debería ser quien se fije Malfoy- exclamo Hermione con la mirada llena de Ira.

-Callate, maldita sangre sucia!,tu no tienes derecho a opinar, esto es con Potter, o que necesitas que la pobre hija de estúpidos muggles te proteja, o vas a lloriquear por tu mami para que te salve otra vez Potter!-Sus palabras eran de lo mas inaceptable, tenia ganas de romperle el hocico, saque mi varita y le apunte-Callate Malfoy!!! O me encargare de que no salgas de la enfermería-

-A si?-respondio con tono altanero y se abrió paso entre Hermione y yo hasta que le dimos la espalda.

-No!!!- grito Hermione-

-Voltius!!!-grito malfoy que al parecer quiso atacare por la espalda. Hermione se percato, tenia la varita en la mano pero la luz azul que parecía un relámpago que salió de la varita de Draco la golpeo y salió disparada por los aires a unos cuatro metros de donde estábamos dejándola herida , corri junto con Ron a auxiliar a Hermione, que yacia inconciente en el suelo, se encontraba bien aunque habia recibido una descarga eléctrica alta, Ron y yo nos giramos al unsolo con la intención de atacar a malfoy, que ya no estaba.-Ese maldito cobarde huyo-dijo ron entre sollozos de ira y de impotencia-tranquila Hermione estaras bien, te llevare a la enfermería- le decía Ron lloriqueando.

-Que esta pasando aquí jóvenes!- la profesora McGonagal apareció, parecía algo agotada y débil tenia ojeras muy marcadas y se veía demacrada, acaso, de verdad se la estaban pasando tan mal con el asunto aquel que yo no quería recordar.-Potter, Weasley explíquenme que paso aquí, mientras llevan a la señorita Granger a la enfermería claro-Le explicamos que paso mientras cagabamos a Hermione de los brazos hacia el piso de abajo sin embargo pareció verlo como un pleito de niños, pero antes nos quito diez puntos a cada uno incluyendo a Malfoy a quien quito otros quince adicionales.

Ese dia Hermione no pudo asistir a Hogsmeade y por solidaridad, Ron y yo decidimos quedarnos con ella. – Disculpame Hermione fue mi culpa que malfoy te hiciera esto pero …gracias.- dije para evitar sentir la verdadera culpa que sentía.

-No, discúlpame a mi, debi defenderte de ese Imbesil- Ron jamás habia dicho algo asi para Hermione la cual se sonrojo bastante.

-No se preocupen , Harry el hechizo iba para ti yo solo me puse en medio y quize neutralizarlo pero fui lenta, y Ron Gracias!!!- Hermione se abalanzo sobre el y le dio un gran abrazo,parecía contenta de ver que Ron se preocupaba por ella, y Ron… Empeze a creer que a Ron le habia salido cabello en la cara ya que estaba tan roja que era imposible saber cual era cual.

-De verdad discúlpame Hermione, tenias muchas ganas de ir a Hogsmeade-

-No se preocupen, le encargue a Ginny lo que quería comprar cuando vino a ver por que me retrase- dijo segura y a la vez no podía ocultar su entusiasmo y felicidad.

-Ya niños!, dejen descanzar a su amiga estará como nueva mañana en la mañana- dijo la señora Pomfrey y prácticamente nos corrió de la habitación.

Camino de regreso a la torre de Gryfindor pasamos por un pasillo que da hacia los baños de los prefectos, fue cuando lo vi, ese maldito Slytherin tenia que pagar, corri dejando a Ron desconcertado que me siguió a paso lento mientras yo le llevaba una gran distancia.-Eres un maldito Malfoy!!!- Corri lo tome por el cuello y le apunte con la varita en la garganta.

-De que hablas!!! Ahora que te hize Potter?-Era imperdonable primero, se burlaba de la tragedia de mis padres, insulta y manda a la enfermería a Hermione y ahora fingía demencia, por favor.

-No te hagas el desentendido muy bien sabes de que te hablo-dije rabiando y con el tono mas duro que me halle. Su cara de sorpresa y miedo solo me daba mas rabia, sin embargo habia algo extraño en sus facciones que no habia visto nuca o tal vez no lo habia notado, su rostro era perfectamente simetrico, y tenia un tez palido y perfecto, a pesar de el gesto de horror que tenia su expresión no era deforme si no que de verdad reflejaba esa confusión que le provoco mi emboscada.

-De verdad no sabes de que te hablo?- pregunte, después me arrepentí, debi hacerlo trocitos mientras pude.

-De verdad te lo juro Harry, no se de que hablas- Perdi toda fueza, me llamo Harry, como cualquiera de mis amigos, cuando siempre usaba "Potter" con un tono despectivo resaltante, jamás el me habia llamado solo con mi nombre, lo cual me dejaba claro que esta vez tal vez estaba diciendo la verdad.

-Niegas que atacaste a Hermione-pregunte por lo cual me sentí un héroe tonto

-Ja!, yo atacar a Granger, tengo mis motivos para odiarla pero, no la atacaría y menos justo frente al gran comedor.

-Hazlo ya Harry!!- grito Ron a mi espalda, con la mirada llena de ira.

Solte a Malfoy y retrosedi

-Pero yo te vi, todos te vieron- le dije con voz poco audible.

-A si? Pues te equivocaste-dijo on tono engreído pero no era la sombra de lo que fue en ese momento en el comedor.

-Harry no le creas! Sabes que esta mintiendo por que el muy cobarde no esta con sus amigotes!-

-Calla Weasley, cual es tu problema?-

-Atacaste a mi mejor amiga, ese es mi problema- Ron Saco su varita y Apunto hacia Malfoy

-No Ron no lo Hagas!-Trate de detenerlo

-Rictusempra!!!- grito Ron y de su varita salió un rayo de luz color rojo que se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia Malfoy, me interpuse entre el rayo y Draco .-Protego!!- de mi varita surgió una barrera invisible que era visible debido al choque del maleficio de Ron, el cual se impacto contra el campo de energía y regreso rebotando por las paredes de piedra hasta Ron que esquivo su propio hechizo golpeándose la espalda contra la pared.

-Que acabas de hacer Harry?-

-Disculpame Ron pero esta vez creo que es de verdad-Malfoy solo miro a Ron con un gesto de asco y a mi me dedico una inclinación con su cabeza demostrando gratitud y salió por un pasillo perpendicular a este donde estábamos.- Ron de verdad no fue el.-

-Y Por que le cres?, solo por que el te lo dijo?, -

-Noooo!-se escucho un grito ahogado desde el pasillo perpendicular.

-Es Draco!, Vamos Ron-Corrimos hasta ver de lejos a Crabbe y Goyle llebandos e a alguen cargando , parecían tener mucha prisa y solo quedo Draco mirando hacia nosotros. – que pasa Potter, unas cuantas lagrimitas te convencen tan rápido- dijo usando de nuevo "Potter" como solo el y su gente lo decía.

-Rictusempra!!!- grito y el rayo rojo nos golpeo a mi y a Ron arrojándonos casi al otro lado del pasillo, solo ssenti la caída, cuando nos incorporamos , Draco ya se habia ido.

-Harry estas demente como pudiste creerle?, a caso eres imbécil o idiota?, o tal vez con sus sonrisitas de galan te convence? -En ese momento me sorprendió que Ron me dijera eso pero estaba seguro de que de todo lo que dijo era verdad, aunque para mi algo andaba mal, de algún modo , ese grito de malfoy antes de seguirlo por el pasillo no habia sido de gusto por encontrar a esos dos gordos de Crabbe y Goyle, aquí habia algo mas.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

HAY GRANDES MISTERIOS EN LA VIDA Y UNO IMPORTANTE ES…¿QUE HACEN LAS CHICAS EN SU DORMITORIO?

Casi eran las 8:00 AM y corria con Ron hacia la clase de transformaciones.

-Llegamos justo a tiempo-Dijo Ron recuperando el aliento tras correr medio kilometro hacia el aula.

-Ya lo creo que si Señor Weasley-La voz de la profesora McGonagal se escucho a nuestras espaldas y camino hacia nosotros entrando por la puerta dirigiéndose frente a la clase que compartíamos con los chicos de Ravenclaw.

-quiero darles un aviso Importante, las actividades de la escuela han estado inestables estos días, y seguirán asi hasta nuevo aviso, las clases siguen normales aunque algunos de los profesores estarán indispuestos algunas veces, ustedes deberán llevar esto con toda la normalidad posible, lo que tienen que saber es que se deberán respetar los horarios y las instrucciones dadas en las visitas a hogsmeade. Dentro de Howgarts son libres de recorrer todo el perímetro dentro de los limites de la barrera mágica del hechizo "Protego Horribilis" hecho por el mismo Albus Dumbledore pero si requieren atravesar las entradas mas halla de los terrenos del castillo, lo tendrán que hacer solo con el permiso de un profesor y supervisados por el mismo-

-Profesora! Podría decirnos en que están ocupando su tiempo los profesores?- Pregunto Hermione ya que la profesora de verdad tenia aspecto preocupante.

-Es un asunto confidencial señorita Granger pero, supongo que tienen derecho de saber. Como saben, el que no debe ser nombrado ha regresado-Hubo gemidos de preocupación e incluso algunas caras palidecieron, -los sucesos desde el torneo de los tres magos, y la perdida de uno de los nuestros ha dejado claro, sin lugar a dudas que este echo es, inminente, a muchos de ustedes por poco y se les niega la entrada a este curso, debido al temor de sus familias, pero el profesor Dumbledore hablo personalmente con cada una de ellas haciéndose responsable de su seguridad, ahora los profesores estamos en ciertos debates para organizar distintas estrategias de emergencia, discutiendo que amenazas podrían asechar el colegio y medidas de escape en caso de que se logre violar la seguridad de Hogwarts.

-Eso quiere decir… que es posible que, los mortifagos logren romper el hechizo de el profesor Dumbledore?- Pregunto Neville Longbottom con ese tono asustado que lo acorralaba cuando se dirigía a Snape.

-Le aseguro que eso es casi imposible Señor Longottom pero solo casi, y le aseguro que no tiene de que preocuparse, todos sabemos que con Albus Dumledore aquí la escuela esta segura, pero de todos modos, es el deber de nosotros como sus profesores tomar en cuenta estas posibilidades, es por eso que, estamos trabajando arduamente y una vez finalizado y organizado todo , dentro del colegio todo regresara a la normalidad, estamos seguros de que Hogwarts será uno de los lugares mas seguros y que ustedes con su cooperación lograran que el objetivo sea exitoso.

El sermón de la profesora McGonagal arruinaba por completo mi plan de seguir como si nada pasara, en parte me sentía culpable, por tratar de huir del problema pero quería de verdad, seguir asi, haber si ellos solos eran tan poderosos como para lograr todo sin mi ayuda, no me creía un héroe, pero ya sea por asares del destino o asualidad gracias a mi estaban preparados, y me repetía, por que me hacen a un lado?

Al finalizar la clase me dirigi con Ron hacia Defensa contra las artes oscuras en la cual Snape habia obtenido el puesto que por tanto tiempo habia estado exigiendo,, caminamos despacio, algo era diferente esta vez, no sabia que, pero me sentía relajado, tal vez era que ya tenia noticias de lo que estaban haciendo los profesores y seguramente las clases seguirían posponiéndose, Ron parecía feliz de que Snape fuera uno de los miembros de la orden del fénix, seguramente eso lo mantendría ocupado y no tendríamos que soportarlo en posiones.

-Harry, hacia donde se fue Hermione?-esa era la pieza que faltaba, la presión diaria de Hermione no estaba, y por eso todo era diferente, como podía haberla olvidado.

-Creo que salio muy rápido de transformaciones que ni siquiera pude ver con quien se fue.-

-Cres que siga usando esa cosa para viajar en el tiempo? Ya sabes… para complicarse la vida-

-El giratiempo?, no lo creo , si se ha quejado sobre que no tiene mucho que hacer, pero recuerda que dijo que tenia que trabajar en sus proyectos.

-Me da curiosidad?-dijo Ron en tono pensativo, de verdad quería saber que clase de proyectos tenia Hermione.

-Hay que pegarnos a ella durante y después de la clase de posiones, asi nos dira que hace, y tendremos algo que hacer.-

-Claro Ron-le dije sonriendo, Ron tal vez no lo sabia, pero su deseo era estar con ella, la chica con la que siempre peleaba, la que siempre lo acompañaba, la única que le daba sabor a sus tardes, sin la cual , viviría encerrado, en el dormitorio de chicos, sin una razón para expresar, cualquier sentimiento que quisiera dar a conocer, apatía, enojo, celos, pero aun le faltaba darse cuenta, de lo mucho que ese sentimiento era correspondido por ella.

Al llegar al aula donde se suponía debíamos tener clase, desde un cuadro, Sir Cadogan se encargaba de dar el anuncio.

-Debido a actividades secretas, a mi Sir Cadogan , se me fue encomendada la misión de guiar a los pupilos de el Profesor Severus Snape de regreso a sus labores externas y ajenas a esta clase, el profesor Severus Snape Les manda un cordial saludo.!.-

-Bueno asi me dara tiempo de terminar mis pendientes-Dijo Hermione que acababa de llegar.-Han visto a Ginny?, necesito de su ayuda-

-No , no la hemos visto, para que la quieres? Nosotros podemos ayudarte-Dijo Ron con entusiasmo.

-Emm, no, gracias chicos no hace falta-Yo omiti cualquier comentario, y fingí una sonrisa la cual le dirigi a Hermione.

-Pero Harry y yo teníamos planeado estar contigo para ayudarte con tus proyectos!-

-No hace falta Ronald, yo puedo arreglármelas sola,-Hermione estaba algo nerviosa, nunca lo aprendió a ocultar, y esta vez resultaba mas obvio que no quería que fueramos o mejor diche que Ron fuera a ver que tenia planeado hacer.

-Dime Hermione, una sola razón por la cual no podamos ir contigo?-Ron seguía usando el "Nosotros en sus frases" no parecía captar que Hermione lo evitaba solo a el.

-Ginny!!!-Grito Hermione a la chica d ecabello rojo que se acercaba hacia nosotros, comenzamos a caminar hacia ella.

-Hola chicos, hola Hermione! Toma te traje tu encargo de la libreria!-

-Ejem!! Si Ginny Gracias-Ginny habia entregado a Hermione un libro de color rojo, delgado para el gusto de Hermione y del cual no alganze a ver el titulo, pero Hermione hizo un gesto sarcástico y escondió el libro rápidamente de nuestra vista, fulminando a Ginny con la mirada.

-Que es eso Hermione?-Pregunto Ron esta vez algo molesto, el no soportaba ser excluido de algo, la duda me empezó a invadir, y comenze a interesarme en lo mismo que Ron.

-Que es Ginny? Acaso es un libro que olvide comprar?-dije burlándome

-No es nada que les incumba chicos, vámonos Ginny-

-No dejare que se vallan hasta que no me digan que se traen-

-Ron Basta!!.... Hay no, miren quien viene ahi-Hermione miraba a nuestras espaldas con mal gesto, era Draco Malfoy que para fortuna de Hermione Se dirigía Hacia nuestra posicion y distrajo la atención de Ron Y la mia lo suficiente.

-Vamonos Ginny!-Tomo a Ginny de la mano y escapo hacia el lado contrario de donde se acercaban los nada gratos copañeros, parecía que huia de Malfoy pero en realidad del acoso de Ron.

-Ese bastardo, mas le vale que no diga ni una puta palabra-Dijo Ron con los puños cerrados, listo para soltar el primer golpe .Yo mire a Malfoy, el no se habia percatado de nuestra presencia en el pasillo debido a que estaba repleto de estudiantes a quienes Sir Cadogan les contaba varias de sus hazañas, esta vez Con Draco Crabbe y Goyle venia Pansy Parkinson, Draco miraba hacia los alumnos que se divertían con las historias del cuadro, cuando fijo su mirada en mi…sentí un escalofrio, como si no supiera si alegrarme y responder mirándolo, o quitar la mirada de sus ojos plateados, el me miro y su actitud cambio, se detuvo de su seguro andar lo cual hizo detenerse a sus gorilones amigos y reflejo nerviosismo y un pesar en su rostro me hizo ver que seguramente de nuevo andaba algo muy raro aquí, que paso con el Draco agresivo que me lanzaba hechizos de desarme por el pasillo?, o el que insultaba a mis amigos?, este no era el, era un Draco, temeroso, desprotegido, vulnerable. Pansy me miro con desden y coloco una de sus manos en el hombro de malfoy que se encontraba parado a unos 4 metros de mi, malfoy hizo un gesto de desagrado y bruscamente se solto de la mano de Pansy y se abrió paso entre sus acompañantes directo por donde habían llegado, sus tres guaruras me miraron burlándose y se retiraron.

-Y a ese que le pasa? De verdad que ha enloquesido mas-

-No lo se-asegure con demasiada atención a su retirada, Ron se limito a no mirarme y me tiro del brazo para quiarme hacia donde se habia dirigido Hermione y Ginny.

Camino hacia la torre de Gryfindor Parvati y Padma salian del retrato, murmurando algo que no entendí muy bien, pero claramente se escucho, "Como lo habrá conseguido Hermione?"

-escuchaste?-pregunto Ron automáticamente, al escuchar el nombre de ella.

-Si, lo escuche, pero no todo-

-Deberian dejarnos entrar al dormitorio de chicas, no cres que es algo injusto, como ellas si pueden entrar y salir del nuestro, como si ellas no tuvieran necesidades como las nuestras o no?-

-Contraseña?- Pregunto la Dama Gorda.

-Flanquea Agolia-dijo Ron y la el retrato nos abrió paso hacia el interior de la sala común, dentro todo estaba en calma, al parecer todos se tomaban el tiempo de la clase para actividades ociosas, pero Ron quería saber que se traía Hermione, yo en cambio tenia curiosidad de saber algo que anteriormente, no me hubiese importado, pero en estos momentos, solo seguía a Ron por inercia, mi cerebro no tenia para mas, solo podía pensar en… el extraño comportamiento de Draco Malfoy, en como en ocasiones incluso me alegraba verlo, su sonrisa tan, "irresistible" o al menos eso me parecía a mi, no podía creer que esto me pasara a mi, pero ni siquiera por eso podía preocuparme, me intrigaba tanto saber que se traia entre manos, otras veces lo odiaba tanto , como siempre habia sido, los insultos dirigidos hacia Hermione eran imperdonables, y tan provocativos como si me los dijera a mi, otras veces tenia ganas de hablarle, y preguntarle el por que de su repentino temor y por que parecía que evitaba toparse conmigo, cuando normalmente hubiera aprovechado para molestarme a mi y a mis dos mejores amigos y como de costumbre a Neville, que casualmente y para su mala suerte siempre estaba ahí y le tocaba también parte de la agresión.

-Aahhhh! Demonios!! –Ron se encontraba callendo de las escaleras que se dirigían hacia el dormitorio de chicas, yo no me habia percatado de cuando habia decidido intentar entrar, pero al llegar al penúltimo escalon las escaleras desparecieron y se alinearon obligando a Ron resbalar y descender a una dolorosa velocidad.

-Jaja, te encuentras bien amigo?-Pregunte sin poder contener la risa.

-Claro, gracias por burlarte Harry-

-Sabes que es imposible entrar ahí-

-Tenia que intentarlo, además de verdad me da curiosidad que se traen esas chicas.-

En ese momento iba entrando, una chica de cabello rubio, de primer grado , razón por la cual, no la identificamos.

-Disculpen, ustedes son amigos de Hermione Granger, y Ginny Weasley verdad?-

-Si yo soy hermano de Ginny- dijo Ron esperanzado a que la chica supiera algo y se lo dijera.

A Ron verdad?, -La chica dudo un momento y se dirigió a mi.

-Tu eres Harry Potter verdad?, yo me llamo Jessica Maloney , me podrías decir si Hermione y Ginny estan en el dormitorio o ya salieron de aquí?.

-Mucho gusto Jessica, creo que todavía diguen ahí-

-Genial! Bueno nos vemos luego- se despidió la chica y se dirigió al dormitorio. Habia sido extraña , la manera en que ignoro a ron después de saber que era hermano de Ginny, o habia sido por Hermione?, Ron se preguntaba lo mismo, solo que lo capto despues de los 45 minutos que habíamos estado esperando a que salieran.

La puerta se abrió, y se escucho la voz de Ginny.

-Vamos, nos queda poco menos de una hora.-

Hermione salió siguiendo a Ginny, la cual al vernos puso mala cara.

-Valla Hermione hasta que saliste , que tanto haces ahí dentro nos tenían preocupados.-

-No digas estupideces Ron y pues no podemos decírtelo, son… cosas de chicas-respondio Hermione haciendo un gesto de burla para Ron.

-Que es ese libro?- pregunto Ron señalando el libro rojo que Ginny le habia dado a Hermione en el aula de Snape. Hermione no contesto pero su expresión se volvió nerviosa, y su cara enrojeció tanto que casi salió corriendo de la sala, Ginny la siguio junto con Jessica, de verdad era extraño, jamás se habían comportado asi, y menos con nosotros, pero la verdad a mi no me importaba.

-es injusto, las esperamos tanto tiempo y solo nos abandonan asi, me parece que esas cosas de chicas son las mismas que Ginny habla con Luna.

-Mi corazón dio un salto y ardio quemando las arterias y haciéndome sentir un escalofrio en todo el cuerpo al escuchar ese nombre, no podía evitar recordar lo que ella habia dicho la primera vez que las cosas empezaron a ir mal, un suceso, extraño en su totalidad, pero nada desagradable.

-Chicos!, seguramente hablan de chicos que les gustan, bueno en Ginny nome importa pero, Hermione???-

-Acaso te molesta que a Hermione le guste algún otro chico Ron?-pregunte apenas poniendo atención.

-No!!! Harry es solo que, me molesta que nos hagan a un lado por eso-Dijo el excusándose de su reacción anterior.

-Pues podrías hablar de chicos con ellas o no Ron?-Dije bromeando para hacerlo calmarse un poco por que a pesar de que no tenia mi atención total en el, note que empezaba a enojarse.

-Jaja, eso quisieras Harry o por que no vas tu a hablar de chicos con ellas?- Al parecer a Ron le habia hecho gracia mi chiste.

-Ja ja , creo que si, pero esperare a que salgan del dormitorio no quiero lanzarme del tobogán sin alberca- sus ojos se se abrieron al máximo y tenia una expresión de sorpresa.

-Harry, es en serio?- No me gustaba que Ron dijera esto de manera tan desdeñante .

-Si, puedo ayudar a Hermione a que conquiste al chico que ella quiera. Es decir puedo hacerle de Cupido-Efectivamente eso le molestaba a Ron, que Hermione estuviera interesada en alguien que no fuera el, pero era imposible que Ron tomara la iniciativa si ni siquiera tenia la confianza para decírmelo a mi, "Su mejor amigo".

Ron estaba molesto, por mis palabras.

-Sabes que Harry, me voy necesito distraerme, vienes?-

No, te digo que ayudare a Hermione.-dije poniéndole mas sal a la herida.

-Bien- dijo molesto y salió por el retrato en ese momento empece a sentirme un poco culpable .

-Vamos, ya se fueron, Hermione segura que esto va a funcionar?-

-Si segura, tenemos poco tiempo Seamus acaba de ver a Ron asi que Harry debió estar con el.-

Al escuchar esto me escondi tras el sofá de terciopelo y escuche.

-Hermione las demás chicas quieren que les ayudes con sus ya sabes que, que vas a decirles?.-

-Pues creo que no tendre opción Ginny, si no le hubieras comentado a Parvati y Padma sobre este libro de recetas prohibidas, no lo habrían divulgado, y "tu sabes quien", no se debe de enterar de esto .-

Al escuchar esto mi estomago se revolvió, No tenia sentido, Hermione y Ginny, Recetas Prohibidas,y…"Tu sabes quien" , solo habia alguien que era llamado asi, y no podía ser que Hermione estuviera en su cuarto supuestamente teniendo conversaciones de chicas y en realidad estuviera planeando algo que no pintaba para ser bueno, y que tenia que ver con "Voldemort", acaso Hermione ya no estaba de parte de nosotros, el usaría su intelecto, para crear algo que podría ser fatal para todos, no podía ser.

Mi sueño de una vida normal estaba echo trizas.

-Hermione te escuche, como puede ser esto?-dije saliendo de mi escondite

-Oops- exclamo Ginny cubriéndose la boca.

-Valla Harry, nos has descubierto, creo que no puedes, mejor dicho, no saldrás de esta sala vivo-

Dijo Hermione con la ira brillando en sus ojos.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

¿PROBLEMAS DE AMOR?... ¡HERMIONE ES TU SALVACION!

Hermione y Ginny me miraban, ambas parecían furiosas, mientras yo me encontraba atónito, lo que acababa de escuchar no tenía sentido, y cómo era posible que entre mas quería olvidarme de todo, una cosa tras otra venia, ahora, Hermione había sido infectada con la maldad de Voldemort y Ginny que antes ya había sido víctima de una situación similar, no era de sorprenderse.

-Aléjense, no quiero hacerles daño!!- Advertí mientras sacaba mi varita y las apuntaba con ella.

-Harry!!!- Grito Ginny al tiempo que sacaba la suya pero, en su defensa, apunto , cerro sus ojos y se cubrió la cara con la mano izquierda.

-Harry no!!! Que te pasa? No es lo que piensas!!-Dijo Hermione, cambiando la mirada furiosa por una de nerviosismo y terror. Yo aun continuaba a la defensiva, confundido por la reacción de ellas. Baje mi varita con sumo cuidado.

-Eres un tonto paranoico!!!-me grito Ginny mientras Hermione se acerco al momento en que baje la varita y me golpeo en el hombro con el libro rojo que tenía en las manos con tanta fuerza que se le resbalo y asi pude cogerlo.

-Estás loco, porque actuaste así ehhh? Ginny se puso pálida Harry, que estabas pensando?-Me regaño Hermione a la vez interesada en recuperar el libro que le había decomisado accidentalmente.

-Lo siento es que escuche algo que creo que mal interprete.-Explicaba mientras leía en la caratula del libro "AMORE POLYMORFUS" .

-Así que es esto lo que escondían, Ron se desvivió por.. esto-dije con tono desdeñante . Hermione enrojeció y Ginny puso cara de pocos amigos.

-A ese grado llegas Harry, a espiarnos por Ronald?-Reclamo Ginny muy enojada.

-No, solo que… bueno para empezar que es esto?-Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y me arrebato el libro.

-Bien., este es un libro prohibido, Ginny se arriesgo a traerlo de callejón Knortun , iba a ir yo, pero con el incidente pues me fue imposible.-Explico Hermione

-Bien y de que trata, por que es prohibido,… y podrían explicarme cada una de las palabras que escuche antes de que me vieran?- dije entendiendo mas las palabras que había escuchado, de verdad me sentía algo tonto.

-Pues el libro "Amor poliformico", es un libro que contiene los más grandes hechizos y pociones de amor 100% efectivos, 1000% Dañinos mal usados, y muy difíciles de elaborar es prohibido por que las pociones y hechizos provocan una reacción casi como el amor verdadero, y eso las hace tan peligrosas, Ginny y yo decidimos conseguirlo en secreto pero a Ginny se le ha salido contárselo a las hermanas Patil y ahora todo el dormitorio de chicas lo sabe, claro tenemos que ayudarles a hacer algunas de los hechizos de aquí porque, pueden delatarnos o peor, hacer algún conjuro mal y de todos modos nos atraparían.-

-Y que hay de… bueno de quien hablabas cuando dijiste.."Tu sabes quién"- Pregunte ansioso.

Hemione se quedo callada, y miro a Ginny , resignada a tener que hablar y Ginny asintió con la cabeza.

-Antes que nada tienes que prometer que no dirás nada, absolutamente nada, o te mueres-Dijo Ginny apuntándome con un dedo, por un momento me sentía como cuando Dolores me culpaba por decir mentiras, de habérselo dicho Ginny me hubiera matado de verdad por haber echo tal comparación.

-Si claro, si quieres hago el juramento inquebrantable-Dije irónicamente riendo ante la derrota de mis chicas favoritas, Ron se sentiría mal porque el sería el único que se perdería de esto y no me lo perdonaría así que cruce los dedos tras mi espalda, tenía que decirle el chisme completo, definitivamente, todo esto si era cosa de chicas, y si se trataba sobre chicos como Ron había dicho, seguramente me habría acusado de haber hablado sobre chicos con su hermanita y Hermione.

-No hace falta, te lo diré-dijo Hermione fulminándome con la mirada.

-el que no quiero que se entere es .. Ronald-

-Pero por que no quieres que sepa el?-

-Hay Harry no te lo imaginas, eres muy lento o de verdad eres muy estúpido?, no quiero que sepa Ron por que, el hechizo que tengo en mente hacer es para el, la razón por la que decido recurrir a este libro es.. por, por el!!- Grito Hermione con lagrimas en los ojos, la desesperación se notaba en los mismos. Ginny que se había sentado en el sofá, se levanto y se dirigió mi.

-Y tu explícanos por que estabas espiándonos Harry!!-Trate de consolar hermione pero tuve que explicarle a Ginny el por qué de mi aparición tan dramática.

-Bueno Ron y yo estábamos esperándolas, cuando, el se enojo y salió , en seguida ustedes llegaron y como escuche que no creían que yo estaba aquí , no quise incomodarlas y fue cuando escuche sobre el libro , las demás chicas, y Hermione dijo "tú sabes quién" por un momento pensé..-

-Jajaja, en serio creíste que hablábamos de el que no debe ser nombrado!!! – Hermione parecía más tranquila y divertida a la que Ginny se le unió, sin embargo yo me sentía como todo un estúpido, pero valía la pena si mi mejor amiga estaba feliz.

-Lo siento, solo que, estos últimos días, había querido olvidarme de todo, y entre mas lo quiero menos eh podido. -Hermione ya estaba demasiado despreocupada.

-No te preocupes Harry está bien este ahora es nuestro secreto-

-Claro Hermione, aunque hablando de eso, no creo que tengas que preocuparte por emplear uno de esos hechizos en Ron-Me había propuesto no decirle nada a Ron, esto no era lo que el pensaba, bueno no totalmente, pero tenía que tener un buen final.

-No lo creo Harry, no ves como me trata, la manera en que me hace sentir es de lo más horrible, siempre insinuando que le gustaría verme con algún otro tipo, sin darse cuenta de lo que siento por el-Mi amiga estaba a punto de volver a llorar y solo me quedo abrazarla, Ginny se unió a nosotros 2 segundos después.

Hay lo siento Harry, debí confiar en ti, tal vez Ronald te cuenta sobre todas y cada una de las chicas que le gustan no es así?-

-No Hermione, de hecho el no me tiene la confianza suficiente.-Nunca antes me había puesto a pensar en esto y ahora incluso me dolía.

-Harry sabes que, cualquier cosa, no importa lo que sea, puedes confiar en mí, somos como hermanos, si no puedes confiar en el, puedes confiar en mí, se que será complicado, pero te apoyare, es decir, bueno si de chicas se trata supongo que podre darte algunos consejos, -

-También en mi Harry, sabes que yo también te quiero como a un hermano.-Dijo Ginny quien me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Bueno chicas, las dejo terminar lo suyo, les prometo que no le diré a Ron nada sobre esto.-esta vez mi promesa era de corazón.

Salí de la sala común y me dirigí a buscar a Ron que seguramente estaría en el Gran comedor en el camino vi a Jessica que corría hacia la sala, con un morral lleno de frascos, al parecer se trataba de algunos ingredientes que necesitaba para fuera cual fuera la poción que quería preparar. Parecía costumbre, casi llegando al comedor, caminaba Draco Malfoy en dirección hacia mi, caminaba junto con Pansy, Crabe y Goyle al verme , sus facciones se tensaron, me miro, Sus amigos reían descaradamente, el en cambio no lo hacía, más bien era tan malo para disimular sus emociones que se podía ver la angustia reflejada en sus ojos, Pansy lo empujo hacia a delante, debido a que se había detenido, al igual que yo, el avanzo y paso junto a mi .

-Perdóname Harry, no es mi inten…-Dijo mientras se dirigía hacia mi

-Draco!- Dijo Pansy , al ver que su camino no iba hacia el comedor, interrumpiendo lo que Draco me decía, se detuvo antes de llegar a mí, en voz baja susurro.

-No me prestes atención cuando te agreda por favor- y paso de largo hacia el comedor, sus amigos lo siguieron, mi corazón no dejaba de latir fuertemente, de verdad estaba confundido, que había querido decir, por que había veces en que el molestaba a mis amigos, y decía cosas que me hacían despreciarlo mas que a nadie, de verdad me agradaba cuando no era vil y cruel con los demás, me gustaba la forma en la que me decía "Harry" y su aroma cuando pasaba junto a mí, su sonrisa nerviosa, nunca me había detenido a pensar en , la manera en la que su cabello rubio platino, y sus ojos grises brillaban con la luz de las antorchas del gran comedor, creo que lo de "no mas chicas" lo dije de la manera mas literal, pero como podía esto estar pasándome a mí, no puede ser que me… o si…?. En ese momento Draco giro la cabeza y me miro sobre su hombro, con una media sonrisa en sus labios, me sonroje tanto que incluso el retrato que estaba junto a la puerta lanzo burlas sobre lo roja que mi piel se había tornado, en ese momento me di cuenta de que… si, era verdad, aunque yo no quisiera, Draco Malfoy me había conquistado con su sonrisa, su actitud, su hermosura, si , si duda, Me gustaba otro chico, me gustaba Draco Malfoy.

Ron no apareció en todo el día hasta que lo encontré en su habitación dormido, las demás clases se habían suspendido.

Por la mañana fui al gran comedor a buscar a Ron pero el no se encontraba ahí, de todas formas no podía contarle a el esto, en estos momentos me sentía , solo, sin nadie , a pesar de que sabía que Ron y Hermione darían su vida por mi como yo la mía por ellos, pero esto era diferente, sería difícil que Ron lo aceptara y Hermione… en ese momento me acorde, Hermione me había abierto las puertas de su confianza, podíamos compartir un secreto, yo sabia uno de ella, y ella sabría uno mío, sin embargo, no era tan especial, Ginny sabia lo de Ron, también Jessica y no estaba seguro de si Las gemelas Patil lo supieran, pero pues, mi secreto , era aun mas especial que el de ella. Necesitaba encontrara a alguien mas.

-Hola! Harry, buscas a alguien?-Luna Lovegood, la chica que esperaba ver nunca me había dado tanto gusto verla.

-Luna, necesito un consejo, por favor dime si tu puedes ayudarme-

-Te escucho-

-Bien digamos que no sabes si le gustas a alguien…-

-Lo dices por Draco Malfoy?-Wow esta chica estaba al tanto de todo, de verdad que era extraña y me dejo sin palabras, yo no pensaba en decirle toda la verdad, solo de una manera hipotética pero ella, lo sabía.

-Emmm , Luna como sabes?-

-Es, mas que obvio acaso cres que no veo como te mira cuando no te das cuenta, cres que no veo como lo miras cuando el no se da cuenta-demonios! Ni siquiera yo había notado que lo miraba cuando el y al parecer tampoco yo estaba al tanto de eso.

-Si quieres una solución te recomiendo, que vallas aquí- me entrego un folleto en el cual venia una foto de un chica y se leía "Hechizos de amor, dudas? Averigua lo que necesitas para pillar a tu novi , es la/el indicad consulta a Hermione Granger, tiene la solución a todo!" al parecer Lo de Hermione se habia hecho público y la chica de la foto era nada más y nada menos que ella. La foto era involuntaria, Hermione apenas y volteaba pero la reconocí por su enmarañada cabellera.

-Pero no se lo digas a nadie, esto es solo para emergencias y no se lo puedes decir a nadie de slytherin-Al menos eran discretos con esto, según el folleto el consultorio de la doctora Amor Granger, se encontraba en los baños de Myrttle la Llorona , me dirigí hacia el baño, esperando no encontrar a Ron, aun faltaban dos horas para la primera clase de hoy y de verdad necesitaba la ayuda de Hermione, llegue al baño y estaba repleto de estudiantes, todos conversaban acerca de sus problemas, incluso se encontraba Cho Chang, hacían mucho ruido que , me extraño que Filch no los hubiera encontrado en esta asociación clandestina, Hermione salió de un retrete Junto con Justin de Hufflepuff.

-Por favor esperen su turno en silencio, siguiente!!!!- Cho Chang levanto la mano y se dirigió al retrete de donde Hermione sacaba la cabeza.

Me plante cerca del retrete cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y Hermione salió algo enojada.

-Insonoro!!!-Grito apuntando con la varita la entrada del baño, parecía no haber pasado nada.

-Que hiciste?-le pregunte

-Es un silenciador, el mismo que uso en este retrete, nadie en el exterior puede oír ningún ruido proveniente de aquí dentro, necesitas algo Harry?-Pregunto preocupada.

-De hecho si, podrías abrirme un espacio en tu agenda?-Ella sonrió y entro en el retrete sin responder nada. Pasaron alrededor de 15 minutos y salió, lo siento chicos, tenia una cita pendiente con Harry así que el siguiente tendrá que esperar-Cho Chang salió, sin mirarme.

Se oyeron abucheos y risotadas, pero nada a que darle importancia.

Entre al retrete que con un hechizo ella había convertido en una especie de mini oficina el inodoro había tomado forma de un escritorio , con una silla con brazos delgados y el asiento para clientes estaba formado por el papel higiénico, parecía tan frágil que me dio miedo sentarme, pero aun así lo hice y era , demasiado cómodo, y resistente.

-Que rayos haces Hermione?-

-Ocupo mi tiempo en ganar algo de dinero, ya que tengo casi toda la mañana libre, tengo que hacer algo y pues decidí poner mi negocio, depende lo que quieras, el precio, y depende de la dificultad de la poción o encantamiento que se requiera, para ti Harry es Gratis obviamente pero, wow, si supieras lo que hacen los alumnos por conseguir una cita, no irán a sus primeras clases pero hay quienes duermen aquí en el baño con tal de ser los primeros en tener una cita, es , increíble-lo decía tan complacida, que temí que quisiera sacarme un ojo de la cara, con lo que yo quería hacer.

-Que pasa Harry, a lo siento, antes que nada, Cho sigue interesada en ti, le mentí acera de que tu tenias en mente a alguien más, no se si haya algún problema con eso-

-No no hay ninguno, porque de hecho es cierto.-

-Hay!!! Harry lo sabía, y a eso viniste verdad, bien, dime quien es!-

-Pues ese es el punto, que no se cómo decirlo-

-Pues solo dímelo, somos amigos no, no me importa quien sea, al fin de cuentas te tiene que gustar a ti no a mi – ella tenía razón pero, supongo que lo mas intenso que ella imaginaba era que me gustara una chica no muy agraciada.

-Bueno es difícil, porque no se trata de una chica.-Su expresión se puso seria, y se levanto de su silla y abrió la puerta del retrete.

-Lo siento chicos, surgió un contratiempo las citas se suspenden a las horas libres de mañana, gracias por esperar, y disculpen el imprevisto-Anuncio ella y el baño se vació en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los murmullos y quejas se fueron alejando hasta dejarnos solos, Hermione salió del retrete y cerró la puerta del baño, me indico salir del retrete y tomo asiento en el piso, me invito a hacerlo también y así lo hice.

-Harry, no me digas que se trata de..-Yo sabía exactamente lo que ella estaba pensando asi que asentí con la cabeza. Ella hizo una expresión de desaliento y me miro casi con lastima, lo cual me molesto bastante.

-Que pasa Hermione, hay algún problema con esto?-Ella me miro con los ojos abiertos que parecían que se iban a salir de sus orbitas.

-No, no Harry al contrario me alegra, que me tengas esta confianza y esto me hace quererte aun mas, pero, lo que me preocupa es , la persona que te gusta, creí que tu y el, bueno se odiaban a muerte, bueno no se tu Harry pero el a mi no me ha tratado nada bien.-

-Lo se, pero deberías de saber como es el, de verdad siento que no es tan malo, como si el no fuera el que dice lo que dice cuando se porta mal con nosotros-Le conté cada detalle a Hermione y ella decidió estar al tanto de cada movimiento de el.

-Hermione, no hay alguna magia para, saber, lo que el trama o ,si el siete lo mismo por mi,-

-Pues eso si me da curiosidad Harry, si me pongo a pensar en la ves que estábamos en el comedor, yo creo que, tal vez, solo tal vez, pude ser … posible, podríamos darle una poción de la verdad, pero, eso no ayudaría mucho a conocer sus sentimientos, ya que si no son verdaderos te expondrías a que el los supiera , y los use de mala forma contra ti, estas seguro de lo que sientes Harry?-

-Claro, mas seguro que nunca, me costo trabajo aceptarlo pero ahora decidí correr el riesgo.-

Hermione me miraba con expresión de duda y culpable a la vez

-Que pasa?- le pregunte, ella sacudió la cabeza .

-Es que hay una forma de saber lo que tu necesitas saber…,se trata de entender sus sentimientos, es algo muy efectivo, es difícil de hacer y por lógica es algo muy, muy arriesgado, dime Harry, estas dispuesto a hacerlo?, tal vez puedas averiguar cosas que no quieres-Pregunto ella con duda

-Claro, a todo!-Respondí seguro, con miedo, con esperanza pero seguro de querer hacerlo


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

ACEPTA LA VERDAD Y TE PERDONO, SI NO , NO HABRA FUTURO, O PRETENDES QUE YO DE EL PRIMER PASO?

"Dejame estudiar el hechizo porfavor y te dire que hacer, que conseguir y como hacerlo" me habia dicho Hermione esta mañana. En esos momentos debía de haber estado estudiando lo que sea que teníamos que hacer, no podía dormir, pensando, en que demonios se trae el, en la tarde Hermione y yo acabábamos de salir de Transformaciones.

-Estas seguro Harry?-Pregunto ella incrédula.

-Claro, estoy seguro, ya sabes que Snape le da a Malfoy un manual para que pase todas las materias, donde dice cada una de las claves para cualquier hechizo, o poción.-

-Si eso ya lo se, pero estas seguro de que te ayudo?-

-Mira-le entregue un trozo de pergamino en el que Draco habia escrito "Piensa que estas haciendo un circulo con la muñeca y no una media luna mientras dices el hechizo cuando hallas trazado la mitad . INTENTALO!!. "

Hermione lo miro

- pues si, es cierto , no imaginaste nada pero…. De todas formas tenemos que saber que se trae Malfoy, Harry, puede ser que, no se, tal vez este tramando algo malo, tu sabes, es difícil de creer esto, despues de todo lo que nos ha hecho y bueno especialmente lo que te ha hecho a ti.-

-Es cierto, y… un consejo-

-Dime Harry?-

-Cres que debería contarle esto a Ron?, es decir, como cres que lo tome?-

Hermione pensó por un momento.

-Pues el es nuestro mejor… mas bien, tu mejor amigo supongo que lo entenderá.-

-Deberias tu de decirle también lo que sientes, en lugar de planear embrujarlo para atraerlo hermione.-

Ella enrojeció y me miro.

-De verdad cres que el sienta algo por mi?-

-Pues para ser sincero, el jamás me ah contado nada pero yo veo que el siente algo por ti hermione-

-Harry, Hermione!!!-Ron se aproximaba hacia nosotros.

-Hola Ron!!-dijo Hermione cambiando drásticamente su semblante, ahora era alegre y contagioso.

-Hola Harry!-dijo Ron ignorando el saludo de Hermione, al parecer aun seguía molesto con ella.

-Por que no me despertaste, ya me perdi transformaones, de nuevo-Ron acostumbraba a dormir hasta tarde ya que no teníamos "cuidado de criaturas mágicas" Hagrid debía estar en una misión de la orden del fénix, y varias veces Ron dormía mas de la cuenta cuando olvidaba despertarlo.

-Ron creo que Hermione necesita hablar contigo- Mire a Hermione guiñándole el ojo.

-Bueno yo..-Hermione enrojeció y Ron se apresuro a interrumpirla.

-Lo siento tengo prisa, ire con Dean y Seamus al gran comedor, nosotros también tenemos nuestros propios asuntos-dijo de forma ruda y evidentemente quería darle a Hermione una sopa de su propio chocolate.

-Asi que el siente lo mismo por mi Harry?-Hermione tenia los ojos llorosos, y dio media vuelta y se marcho la segui, hasta llegar a la entrada principal del colegio, estaba sentada en el primer escalon contemplando un gran árbol que en el que se notaba que el invierno habia llegado, tenia la copa blanca, y las aves ya no revoloteaban, el cielo era de un gris luminoso que no dejaba salir a los rayos del sol, Hermione lloraba tratando de ocultar su rostro en medio de su túnica.

-Hermione, discúlpalo, el esta un poco molesto por que…-

-Por entrometerme en sus asuntos?-Su voz se quebraba, y me dolia, de verdad me heria que mi mejor amiga llorara , por alguien, mas si este alguien de verdad la quería, y ella tampoco se daba cuenta.

-No, es que Hermione, no te das cuenta?, el solo quiere llamar tu atención. Esta enojado…-Dude por un momento en traicionar a mi mejor amigo, pero, algo me quedaba claro, el jamás me habia dicho nada, era algo evidente y yo no decía esto con mala intención, asi que no debía preocuparme por traicionar la confianza de Ron.

-El cree que tu… estas enamorada de alguien mas, es por eso que esta molesto.-Se seco los ojos, y me miro con una leve sonrisa.

-Estas seguro Harry?, El te lo dijo?-

-No, de hecho no-Bajo la mirada con decepcion-Pero ese dia del incidente con Ginny, Ron se fue por que le di a entender que tu y Ginny hablaban sobre chicos en el dormitorio y Ron para ser sincero, se molesto por eso y prefirió irse.

Hermione, se levanto, seco sus lagrimas y se acomodo su cabello.

-Bien Harry, ire a preparar todo para mañana ver tu asunto de acuerdo?-

-claro ire a buscar a Ron y te vere despues –

Todo el dia no tuvimos clases, y Hermione y Ron ni sus luces, asi que me pase la mayor parte del tiempo libre divagando por los pasillos del colegio, cuando Draco Malfoy Tropezo conmigo, Iba con Pansy , Crabbe y Goyle asi que solo me empujo con el hombro y se marcho, me sentí realmente confundido, decepcionado, incluso hasta herido, cuando el giro y me guiño el ojo, su expresión me mantuvo ocupado varios segundos, cuando reaccione y varios estudiantes, me miraban, y mientras descanzaba en mi cama recordando todo lo sucedido ese dia encontré en mi mochila un trozo de pergamino:

El hechizo de tus ojos, es difícil de esquivar, y toco mi corazón que ahora contigo quiere estar, en la oscuridad de tu cabello, me perdería, hasta encontrar , lo que hay en tus pensamientos, y ver si en ellos me eh de encontrar , como en los mios tu por siempre has de estar.

DM

La iniciales de el, era lógico que era el, en el momento en que, choco conmigo debía haber puesto el pergamino en mi mochila, de verdad era un poeta, y ahora no dudaba de el, sin embargo, su actitud, sabia que habia algo mal, aunque no tuviera que ver con el, yo tenia que averiguarlo asi que espere a quedarme dormido, y soñar con el, para el dia de mañana acudir a Hermione y que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar.

Por la mañana vi a Hermione en la sala común estaba al parecer mas tranquila y parecía tener prisa, otra vez, no desperté a Ron que se quedo dormido, el único problema era que Hoy al parecer Snape ya habia regresado asi que tuvimos que esperar a que llegara a darnos llego y nos dejo deberes, una cantidad sorprendente, al parecer, el no tenia planeado venir por mucho tiempo. Aproveche para mostrarle a Hermione el pergamino.

-Harry…-Su expresión era de duda, y preocupación.

-Que paso… tienes alguna otra teoría?-Estaba seguro que encontraría algo sospechoso en aquel pergamino.

-Es increíblemente, …-Espere con terror la palabra que pensé que ella iba a decir

-Romantico!!!-Genial, creo que a Hermione la conquisto con esas palabras.-No pensé que el fuera la clase de chico que escribiera esto, bueno digo, es difícil, cuando siempre que lo veo me insulta de una manera de verdad insultante, pero esto es… wow, creo que tendras competencia Harry-

-Hermione!!!!-Del reclame esperando que se retractara y asi lo hizo.

-Lo siento , era solo una broma- dijo con una leve sonrisa y lanzando un de verdad me molestaba, aunque no tenia por que.-Por cierto, aquí esta la lista de lo que tenemos que conseguir para el hechizo, es algo complicado por que mezclamos varios hechizos de distintos tipos de magia desde los que hacemos nosotros con varita, hasta los que se hacen con palabras en latin y solo con las manos, otros mas sencillos que funcionan con el poder de las palabras normales correctas en forma de rima, y la poción que debemos hacer es… demasiado complicada, lo siento Harry, no te garantizo un éxito seguro, pero te prometo que hare lo que pueda-

-Gracias Hermione, si todo sale bien, te besare!!!-Dije riéndome para hacerla reir también.

-Y quien dijo que quiero besarte!!!-dijo ella enojada pero en tono amistoso.

-Bien hechizare a Ron para que lo haga-

-Harry eso esta prohibido y lo sabes-

-Supongo que puedo disfrazarlo con una poción de amor-Dije ya animado, y asi caminamos entre risas hasta el terreno del colegio.

-El hechizo se llama "commûtâtiônis ex mentis" no es específicamente para el amor, pero, es lo que ahora necesitas para entender a Malfoy, según el libro – explico ella-se tienen que mezclar estos ingredientes-señalo el pergamino-a temperatura media, y ya terminando de mezclar, como toque final a la mezcla de agrega la escencia de el hechizo "Comutis grimus", que investigue el hechizo saca parte de tu magia del cuerpo y termina de mezclar la poción, ya que de otra manera, estos ingredientes no se pueden mezclar, como bien sabes-y me mostro tres ingredientes que de no habérmelo recordado, habría olvidado que Snape hace un tiempo nos enseño que ingredientes son injuntables, osea como el agua y el aceite y solo nuestra sangre mágica podría juntarlos, como una especie de detonante.-el hechizo es dificl, el movimiento con la varita es algo complicado, pero tranquilo , lo , de esto tenemos que crear aparte otra posion con estos ingredientes-dijo señalando la siguiente lista de ingredientes.-Para esto debemos mezclar la hierbas, pero… solo tenemos hierbas, como hacer una posion con puros solidos?... pues tengo la respuesta, es necesario decir este hechizo antiguo, pero requiere de mucho poder, debemos decirlo juntos,- saco otro pergamino y me lo mostro.-Solo asi las plantas solidas pasaran a estado liquido y se mezclaran de la manera correcta, solo hay que checar la temperatura del caldero, y el orden y el momento en que debemos mezclar las plantas , para finalizar, debemos mezclar, las dos pociones obteidas y para esto solo hace falta una pertenencia de malfoy.-

-Como en la posion Multijugos?-

-Excacto, pero no necesariamente su escencia en un cabello, solo algo que te conecte con el, el pergamino que te dio, estará perfecto-Dijo ella emocionada, yo por el contrario, la poción no parecía difícil, pero ella insistia en que si, y eso me asustaba.

-Despues debes beber la posion y juntos debemos decir un hechizo simple, no necesitamos las varitas, solo es para que la poción de efecto, son palabras normales, en rima, pero se requiere también de mucha magia, asi que creo que con nosotros dos bastara-

Estuvimos casi todo el dia consiguiendo cada ingrediente que necesiabamos, eran tan extraños, incluso necesitábamos"un cabello de semigigante" por suerte la cabaña de hagrid estaba infestada de ellos, ya lo teníamos todo, cuando me di cuenta de que, ya no tenia el pergamino que Draco, mi Draco, me habia dado.

-Harry ahora tenemos que encontrar otra cosa,cualquiera, no creo que sea tan difícil.-

-Claro vamos a Adivinacion, están con los de Hufflepuff podremos, encontrar algo ahí.-

Nos dirigimos hacia el aula de Trelawney y ahí estaba. Draco Malfoy, el chico mas hermoso de toda la escuela entera, su cabello brillaba con la luz de las velas, su expresión desorientada era tan simpatica que me hizo sonreir, en ese momento mi dicha se vio interrumpida por la profesora loca.

-bien ya que han dado una pobre ojeada hacia las fronteras del presente, podrán intentar ver mas halla!!! El dia de mañana- Todos suspiraron de alivio y comenzaron a salir de el aula, hermione tenia equipada mi capa de invisibilidad, la puso sobre mi y entre en el aula mientras ella distraía a Malfoy.

-Draco!-El miro a mi amiga, sorprendido, me distraía fácilmente ante sus gestos, el giro y no termino de guardar sus asi no podía tomar nada, notaria una mano saliendo de la nada y robando uno de sus libros, Hermione pareció entender la situación.

-Draco, voy a ser directa, tengo que hablar contigo sobre un tema delicado.-

-De que hablas Granger, yo no tengo nada de que hablar contigo-

-es sobre Harry…-

La expresión de Draco me maravillo aun mas, por una milésima de segundo una sonrisa ivadio sus labios al escuchar mi nombre, pero rápidamente la reprimió sustituyéndola por una mueca de sorpresa excesiva , sus ojos se abrieron mas de lo normal y como siempre, actuo de la manera que mas aborrecí de el, como un completo cobarde, no pude actuar, el comenzó a guardar sus pertenencias mas a prisa con la intensión de evadir a Hermione, note que el miro con mas detenimiento un libro negro, pequeño y elegante, que me recordaba mucho al diario de Tom Riddle, acaso ese era otro artefacto usado para tomar posesión de alguien, tenia sentido, tenia que revisar ese cuaderno.

Hermione tomo por el brazo a Draco y el la miro con desden, pareció armarse de valor y respondió de mala gana a Hermione mirándola como de costumbre.

-Que pasa con Harry?-No era mi imaginación,siempre se habia dirigido hacia a mi como "Potter" de manera que parecía un escupitajo, pero ahora , el me llamaba por mi nombre.

-He notado cierta actitud de ti hacia Harry, que tienes que decir a esto?.Argumento Hermione mientras avanzaba hacia la salida, Draco la seguía.

-De que hablas Granger?-

-Si, me refiero precisamente a que, me di cuenta que le ayudaste en Transformaciones, y ahora lo llamas Harry, de vez en cuando lo evitas, y a veces lo atacas.-

-No es nada que te incumba-

-Harry es muy importante para mi asi que si me incumbe, y si te atreves a lastimarlo yo….-

-Ja ja ja-rio el maléfica y burlonamente.-Acaso estas celosa?, no se que lazos tengas tu con el, pero… aun asi, la forma en que yo lo miro y actuo con el, es mi asunto.-

Draco ya se habia alejado lo suficiente hasta que salió por la puerta y siguio caminando hasta casi llegar a las escaleras que llevaban hasta esa aula yo ya no podía escuchar la conversación, nada amigable entre el y Hermione, aproveche el momento y tome una pluma, cuando, recordé mi otro propósito, tome el libro negro, habia escritas unas cuantas notas de adivinacion, escritas con una caligrafia muy fina y hermosa, mire al final del cuaderno.

"Una leyenda viva, que al principio admire, ahora debo evitarla o me moriré, Harry Potter, es el quien, me ha embrujado, con una magia que no eh de conocer, cuando sus ojos verdes me miran Mi sangre comienza a arder, cada momento, quisiera estar junto a el, desde la mañana y en la tarde pero sobre todo al anochecer, su cabello negro acariciar, y por fin sus labios poder besar, y asi poder disfrutar, de una noche pasional."

H&D

Mis brazos no respondían, a las ordenes de mi cerebro, tenia que tomar ese libro antes de que el llegara, mi corazón dio un vuelco que sentí que se detenia.

-Te diviertes Harry Potter!-Malfoy apareció detrás de mi.

-Este.. Yo, ..Yo solo-

-Veo que nunca se te quitara lo entrometido.-Que mas podía pasar, el parecía ser el mismo de siempre, aunque parcia no importarle que hubiera leído lo que el habia escrito.

-Que es esto-levante el libro con mi mano izquierda y con medio cuerpo a la vista habia olvidado cubrirme y ahora quitarme la capa de invisibilidad.

-Eso, es… pues lo que acabas de leer, supongo que sabes leer-El se acerco a mi y puso su rostro a cinco escasos centímetros del mio me hizo retroceder hasta acorralarme cotra una pared de piedra lisa.-

-No te gusta leer Harry?-Senti su aliento chocando cotra mi garganta y pude aspirar el fresco aroma de el mismo, mi corazón latia fuertemente, y pude escuchar el suyo, latia tan aceleradamente como el mio.

-Dime que significa esto?- dije con la respiración agitada y entrecortada.

-Si me dejas besarte te lo dire.-Mi corazón se detuvo, o al menos asi lo sentí, mi mente divagaba en otra dimensión en la que solo podía oler el perfume de Draco, su aliento, escuchar su melodiosa voz, que parecía cantarme las palabras, y ver su mirada, fija en la mia, no se cuanto tiempo paso, pero el se aparto de mi, -Es una tontería-murmuro y se dio media vuelta .

-Mas vale que te alejes Potter, si es que tienes la mas minima cantidad de cerebro-

Me dirigi hacia el y puse una mano sobre su hombro, el giro, y sonrio con malicia.

-Te gusta la mala vida verdad Potter?-me tomo del cabello, y sentí un choque eléctrico por todo mi cuerpo –Pues a mi también.-

Se acerco y sus labios se encontraron con los mios, suaves, dulces,húmedos no imagine que esto pudiera pasar en algún momento, la sangre me hervía y su toque era lo único que evitaba que estallara, su piel estaba fría, sus labios se movían lentos y sensuales, los mios solo se adaptaban a su movimiento, en ese momento sentía que nada podía salir mal, ya no importaba la poción, ya no importaba que los maestros me ignoraran y que Voldemort quisiera asesinarme, ahora ya podía morirme tranquilamente, deseaba que ese momento no terminara, mis brazos rodearon su cuello, y sus manos pasaron por mi cintura, cuando escuche que algo se rompia.

-Que demonios significa esto?-Ron estaba parado en la entrada y habia tirado su bola de cristal.

Draco separo sus labios de los mios

-Ves lo que has provocado Potter!- dijo en un susurro que solo yo pude oir , estaba tan cerca que pude sentir el roze de sus labios al hablar para culparme. Giro y miro a Ron, camine para ver la expresión que dirigía hacia mi amigo, era un gesto de burla, como cuando alguien tropieza y Ron solo tenia la mirada fija en los dos y los ojos abiertos a su máxima capacidad , su ceño permanecia fruncido como cada vez que Ron se encuentra con Draco en los pasillos.

-De que hablas Weasley?-dijo Draco, finjiendo demencia, tratando de convencer a Ron de que alucinaba o algo por el estilo, Ron ofendido cambio la dirección de sus ojos y me miro a mi con expresión de ira y duda al mismo tiempo.

-Ron deja que te explique, lo que pasa es que…-

-No pasa nada aquí Weasley, o que cres haber visto?, por que nos miras asi?-

Draco estaba efectivamente tratando de desacreditar a los ojos de Ron quien solo solto un bufido y miro su bola de cristal hecha añicos en el piso.

-No puedo creerlo, Harry Potter, un marica!- dijo Ron desdeñosamente, debi haberle echo caso a la bola de cristal, giro y salió por la puerta.

-Draco yo…-comence a decir cuando me interrumpió poniéndome un dedo en los labios.

-No, aquí no paso nada, no vuelvas a hacer esto Potter,si no quieres terminar mal.-

-Pero si tu fuiste el que…-

-No Potter "Perdoname", acaso alucinas como tu amigo Weasley?-De verdad debía estar hablando irónicamente por que su dedo cubriendo mis labios era un gesto de lo mas quito su dedo, tomo su mochila cy salió a prisa por la entrada, yo me quede ahí confundido, con el alma en un hilo, no sabia si debía caer, o encontrar forma de sujetarme y mantenerme arriba, de verdad era el malfoy demente y bipolar que crei, o tal vez, bueno solo tal vez, en mi mente generaba otra conclusión y rezaba por que fuera la acertada. El malfoy que acababa de salir no era el de los pasillos, de haberlo sido, habría atacado a palabras y a maleficios a Ron, de echo este Draco, Mi Draco, se habia portado de manera civilizada, algo debía de estar ocultándome, debía estar en problemas, y mi deber era ayudarlo, el quería protegerme al decirme que me alejara de el,tal vez si , tal vez no, pero ahora contradecía mis pensamientos de hace un rato, lo primordial era la pocion, debía saber, lo antes posible que se traia, al salir me di cuenta de que habia olvidado el cuaderno, asi que ya tenia una pertenencia de Draco Malfoy.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

CITA A MEDIA NOCHE

Despues del lio en el que me habia metido, espero durante unos diez minutos, cuando los demas compañeros de grifindor comenzaron a llegar, vi a Ron llegar con Dean, Sean y Neville, que se sentaron juntos, esta vez Ron no volteo a verme, por un segundo pensé que Ron habia contado lo sucedido al grupo, cuando Neville saludo entusiasta junto con Seamus y Ron los tomo del brazo mirándome con una mirada asesina , lo cual ellos notaron y extrañados tomaron asiento, Hermione fue la siguiente en llegar, me miro con nerviosismo, y se acerco a mi.

-Disculpame Harry, yo trate de…

-Buenas Tardes, mis niños!!!-Trelawney llego y interrumpiendo a mi amiga quien salió del aula a toda velocidad, Hermione habia renunciado a esta materia debido a que la profesora le habia echo un comentario sobre que ella no poseía el don de la visión y mi amiga ofendida renuncio a la materia y decidió tomar clases muggles.

Al termino de la mañana me dirigi a buscar a Hermione al gran comedor, y ahí etaba, con Ginny Weasley pero, a quien yo buscaba , no estaba.

-Hermione, supongo que estas enterada de lo que paso.-ella echo una mirada nerviosa a Ginny que entendió el significado .

-Ah!, si los dejo te veo despues, adiós Harry-Se marcho dejándonos a mi y a Hermione a solas. -Harry yo te juro que!!-comenzo a decir preocupada al máximo -No te preocupesHermione, esta bien solo que dime que..?-Me interrumpió a prisa casi sin tomar aire

-El insistió en que no tenia nada de que hablar, estuve a punto de petrificarlo para evitar que subiera pero no pude hacerlo y entro al salón,-

-No!!, me refería a Malfoy, que hablaste con el?-

-Pues el me pregunto, que relación tenia contigo, incluso me pregunto que si yo o Ron eramos tu pareja,el cree que es Ron., puedes creerlo-Entonces todo en mi cabeza encajo,el por que Malfoy tenia tanto rencor hacia Ron, Hermione y hacia a mi, eran celos lo que el sentía? Quizá, pero no podía dar por hecho nada.

Me rei de mi pensamiento y Hermione se tranquilizo al notra que yo lo estaba y daba por alto la situación de Ron.

-Harry no te preocupa para nada Ron, digo ahora parece que te odia auqneu yo no creo que sa paratanto, sabes de verdad odio haberme perdido la escena de tu primer beso con Draco Mafoy-Dijo Hermione como la amiga confiable que siempre fue, me sentí muy comodo de poder hablar con ella de estas cosas, al parecer en el mudo mágico no respetaban estas relaciones pero ella, tenia una mente mas abierta hacia estas cosas.

-Pues si Hermione, pero simplemente lo entiendo, le oculte algo muy importante para mi, debe sentirse, descepcionado, , traicionado…-Ella me interrumpió con una leve sonrisa

-Harry,… de echo eso es lo que debería de decirte yo…-

-Pero creo que yo ya lo entiendo perfectamente.- solo le respondia por inercia no sabia en si lo que decía, en ese momento quería estar solo, para mi buena fortuna Ginny llego con Hermione buscando su ayuda para alguna materia, de la cual no me entere debido a mis pensamientos.

-Chicas, me disculpan, tengo que terminar algunos deberes-dije despidiéndome de ellas.-

-Deacuerdo Harry recuerda revisar "eso"-

-Si claro, nos vemos chicas-Ginny no respondió a mi despedida al parecer Ron le habia contado lo sucedido.

Me dirigi hacia un lugar en el cual me refugiaba cada vez que necesitaba de mi soledad, Un pequeño claro, cubierto de nieve junto al lago negro, ahora congelado y en las orillas del bosque dedique a analizar el pequeño libro negro que pertenecía a Draco Malfoy lei una y otra vez el poema dedicado para mi, recordando su hermoso rostro,imaginando sus labios rosas y lisos recitándolo con esa voz que me volvia loco, estaba totalmente enamorado, como nunca antes, mire mas de las paquinas del diario para asegurarme de que no fuera algún artefacto mágico, pero parecía algo muy normal, encontré en una de las paginas blancas de en medio mi nombre escrito con su puño y letra, no podía dejar de sonreir, quería que el estuviera aquí para asi decirle todo lo que sentía por el, lo veía en mis pensaientos, no podía quitarme de la cabeza el momento en el que mis labios se encontraron con los suyos, hubiera dado cualquier cosa por que ese momento perdurara eternamente. un haz de luz se dirigió hacia mi, interrumpiendo mi tranquilidad, y se detuvo a un metro de mi, estallando y esparciendo petalos de rosas.

-Me esperabas- dijo aquella voz que tanto me gustaba provenía de unos cinco metros mas lejos que el hermoso espectáculo de flores que me habia regalado, se acerco hasta que pudimos hablar sin levantar tanto la voz.

-Como supiste donde estaba?-Dije sorprendido y a la vez feliz de que mis pensamientos se estuvieran, de algún modo volviendo realidad.

-Cres que no estoy al pendiente de ti, además, tu tienes algo que me pertenece-Levante el diario con una expresión avergonzada.-No es el diario a lo que me refiero Harry, quédatelo, es un obsequio de mi,para ti- se sento cerca de la raíz de un árbol mirando hacia el lago, estaba cerca el medio dia asi que el cielo se veía azul y despejado, me sente a su lado admirando elpaisaje.

-que es eso que según tu, tengo y es tuyo?-dije era muy extraño para mi hablar con el de manera pasifica era mucho mas fácil tener un encuentro como el de ayer donde no tenia que hablar de nada, solo actuar.

-Eso tu lo sabras Harry, es mas dame eso..-dijo arrebatándome el diario y metiéndolo en el bolsillo de su pantalon.

-Pero dijiste que…-no me dejo terminar mi frase y de nuevo puso su dedo en mis labios, acerco su rostro al mio hasta que pude de nuevo oler su perfume y respirar su aliento,

-En verdad lo quieres?- solo asentí con la cabeza no podía hablar y sacar de mis pulmones el dulce perfume que habia aspirado.-Pues ven por el, si que que tanto lo quieres de vuelta, te lo dare, esta noche, exactamente a las 12, te espero bajo la torre del reloj…-hizo una pausa se separo de mi y se encogió de hombros-Claro si es que de verdad te interesa- me miro , me giño un ojo y dio media vuelta, con esa gracia de la cual el se sabia dueño, camino de regreso a los terrenos del castillo, mi corazón volvió a latir, era increíble, definitivamente, era una cita, tenia una cita con el.

-Lo mas extraño es que es en la torre del reloj no cres Harry?- me dijo Hermione en cuando termine de contarle con lujo de detalle lo que habia sucedido, mis ojos no podían evitar fulminarla cada vez que veía enmi sueño algo negativo.

Aun asi debo ir, tal vez pueda saber que pasa, y que tal si es algo de suma importancia.-

-El comportamiento de malfoy no creo que sea de suma importancia, es solo Malfoy.-

No pude contener la mueca de indignación que paso por mi rostro, Como que solo Malfoy, no era solo Malfoy, era el chico que mas me gustaba en el planeta, quize decírselo a Hermione pero Ron parecía estar poniendo atención desde unos cuantos metros mas lejos en la mesa del gran miro, yo solo desvie la mirada y de reojo pude ver que sus facciones adoptaban una mueca de ira, en mi mente tenia todo para ser feliz, sin embargo esa felicidad, era parcial, sin el apoyo de mi mejor amigo.

-Ron!, podemos hablar-Dije arriesgándome a que me mandara al carajo, en ese mismo instante.

El me miro confundido, no con odio, si no mas bien con simple enojo, se levanto del asiento estaba a punto de articular su primera palabra cuando unas manos cubrieron sus ojos.

-Quien soy?- Lavender se veía muy interesada en Ron, el se quito las manos de la chica de sus ojos, y dio media vueta, al parecer ella no entendió nada de lo que sucedia.-Vamos Rony te tengo que mostrar algo-dijo la chica con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, lo tomo de la mano le planto un beso en la mejilla y lo halo hacia la puerta del gran comedor, Ron hecho una ojeada por encima del hombro pero aun asi no dijo nada y solo se retiro.

-Valla!- comenzaba a decir, cuando Hermione se levanto de su aiento, con la cara agachada, perecia que no quería que nadie la viera,- Harry me disculpas si dejamos el hechizo y las pociones para mañana, no me siento muy bien- Estaba llorando, y entendía perfectamente que le pasaba acenti con la cabeza para ahorrarle mas penas, y solo pude seguirla con la mirada mientras se iba.

Al parecer mi alegría seria solo para mi, me sentía algo raro, por una parte estaba feliz mas que nunca en estos días, pero me hacia demasiado infeliz la desdicha d emis dos mejores amigos, le pediría consejos para itas a Hermione, al regresar a la torre.

Como que no esta?- dije con pánico ya era de noche y no habia visto a Hermione en todo el dia Parvati y Ginny solo me miraban con confusión.

-Harry, sabes muy bien donde puede estar, solo tranquilízate , ah y recuerda que si quieres un consejo tendras que hacer cita- dijo Parvati, quien me hizo reaccionar, la llegada de la hora en que veria a aquel chico perfecto hacia que perdiera la cordura, asi que al recuperarla no perdi tiempo y me dirigi al baño a toda velocidad. Tenia la garganta seca al llegar y me osto trabajo gritarle a Hermione, aun asi era inútil por el hechizo silenciador del retrete, la multitud me miraba, sentí un calor en mis mejillas, lo cual me hio darme cuenta de que posiblemente estaban rojas, espere a que Hermione saliera, cuando salió, junto con Luna, cosa que me distrajo de todo pensamiento, era demasiado curioso ver a Luna Lovegood ahí , incluso deje de pensar en el, debido a la gracia que me hizo verla saliendo del consultorio de Hermione.

-Que pasa Harry?-Pregunto mi despeinada amiga al v erme ahí agitado y rojo, parecía preocupada.

-No! Es injusto yo llevo aquí desde el amanecer grito un chico que antes habia visto pero no pude identificar, Sacudi la cabeza para volver a mi realidad,-Si, neesito un consejo sobre esta noche.-

Hermione sonrio y me dio unas palmadas en el hombro.-Debes ir,¡Diviertete!-me animo con una gran sonrisa y le hizo señas al chico de cabello negro para que entrara al retrete.

Sali del baño, faltaban solo dos horas para media noche asi que me dirigi a los baños para ducharme, y ponerme mi mejor ropa, entre en el dormitorio y me encontré con Ron, quien parecía ya estar dormido, use una colonia que me habia obsequiado Hermione la navidad pasada que tenia un olor cítrico y fresco, varonil, incluso intente peinar mi cabellos despues de cinco minutos de intentarlo simplemente no pude hacer nada, Llagaba la hora y quería llegar a tiempo, Sali quince minutos antes de que el reloj de la torre marcara las 12, cubierto con mi capa de invisibilidad, y con el mapa del merodeador orientándome, al llegar vi que Draco también estaba a una esquina de llegar, mi corazón latia mas fuerte incluso podía escucharlo, mis nervios estaban a mil, cuando vi su silueta alumbrada por la borrosa luna que se asomaba entre las nuves del cielo oscuro en esta noche invernal, mientras se aproximaba yo no podía mas que admirar su hermoso porte , su manera tan grácil de caminar .

-Valla , Veniste-dijo casi en un susurro, lo que hacia sonar su voz mas dulce y varonil al mismo tiempo.

-Y bien?-Pregunte para saber que proseguía despues de el encuentro.

-Te prepare algo especial.-Dijo con su voz que a pesar de ser gentil no dejaba ese tono soberbio que lo caracterizaba, me guio hacia un pasillo de la torre y quedamos frente a la pared, la cual empezó a moverse y a deformarse hasta tomar la forma de una elegante puerta color esmeralda, Draco la abrió me tomo de la mano, y me jalo hacia a dentro, su mano estaba fría y suave, la mano de un príncipe,conforme pasábamos, las antorchas se iban encendiendo hasta alumbrar la habitación totalmente, la sala de menesteres se habia convertido en una eleganta habitación decorada con un gran ventanal que lucia unas cortinas rojo escarlata , el piso estaba cubierto por una alfombra del mismo tono, y las paredes eran de un color ladrillo que convinaba muy bien con todo lo demas habia una cama, grande y elegante, un gran espejo, casi tan grande como la pared con un marco negro y dorado, que me recordaba al espejo de oesed, lo mas visible en ese cuarto semiobscuro era una mesa redonda pequeña pero con un diseño muy estético yde muy buen gusto, habia un candelabro con tres velas, y un monton de dulces servidos en elegantes platos de oro, esa era su sorpresa, una cena de dulces a la luz de las velas.

Ya sentados comenzamos a charlar de diversas ocaciones en las que el me habia jugado bromas, me explico que era su manera de llamar mi atención y que eran forms de alejar a Hermione y Ron de mi.

-A la chiquilla Wesley tuve que atarla en un árbol una vez que ella te iba ainvitar al baile de navidad, pero esas gemelas indues se me adelantaron-

-Ibas a invitarme al baile?- dije con tono burlon, y el solo sonrio, pasaron horas y recordé el motivo por el cual estaba ahí.-Me vas a regresar el diario?-pregunte clavando la mirada en su mirada intrigante, primero come algo, tomo un trozo de chocolate y se lo puso en los labios.-Quieres?-pregunto señalándome el torozo que tenia, lo quito de sus labios y lo puso en los mios, no sabia si mantenerlo ahí o comerlo, agradeci mi confusión.

-Era el ultimo y yo aun quiero mas, lo compartes?- dijo con tono meloso y se acerco a mil labios y con los suyos retiro un trozo del chocolate que tenia en mi boca plantando un beso indirecto, eso me puso el corazón frenetico sonaba ya como un sumbido.

-Ah si el diario, lo quieres?- se levanto y se dirigió a la cama volteo y clavo su mirada en mi, saco el diario de su bolsillo, desabrocho su pantalón pr el frente bajo la brageta, y levanto su ropa interior metiendo el diario en ella.

-Si de verdad lo quieres Harry Ven por el!-


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

CHARLA DE AMIGOS

Tomo el diario metiéndolo en su ropa interior, mis ojos no podían creer lo que veian, tal espectáculo elevo la temperatura de mi cuerpo, sus ojos destellaban una luz plata, reflejo de la luna que nos espiaba por el ventanal, se podía escuchar el aire soplando atravez del cristal, y de nuestro lado, se apoderba el silencio, oi mi corazón y casi podía jurar que el también lo escuchaba, aunque no estaba seguro de eso.

-Anda , no seas timido, ven por el, tu mismo-Me dijo clavando aun sus ojos en los mios, que de no haber estado paralizado, no habrían soportado el peso de su mirada, el se tocaba por debajo de la ropa,mientras yo me acercaba, mi mente estaba bloqueada y deje a mi cuerpo actuar por el instinto que me invadió, segui paso tras paso, estábamos a unos dos metros de distancia, y aun asi mi andar torpe hizo que parecieran kilómetros, sentía mi cabeza a punto de hacer un corto circuito , ya no podía controlar ninguno de mis musculos, solo podía pensar en llegar hasta donde el estaba, esperando, como un vampiro sediento de sangre

Su rostro reflejaba impaciencia , diversión, y lujuria, , al llegar, mi mente reacciono, y entonces vi que no sabia exactamente que hacer, humedeció sus labios pasando su lengua sobre de ellos, y eso me hizo querer besarlo, pero, yo quería tomar el diario, o tal vez no precisamente el diario.

-Vamos Harry!-me dijo suavemente se levanto me tomo de los cabellos de mi nuca, y planto un beso en mis labios, pude sentir de nuevo su aliento dulce, en mi boca, respirar el olor de su piel, su lengua jugaba tiernamente con la mia, coloque uno de mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y el otro lo pase por su cintura hasta tocar su espalda apretándolo contra mi, el me tomo por la cintura, separo sus labios de los mios por un instante-Vamos toma el diario, te espera una sorpresa-dijo en un susurro, y solto una risita dejándome ver sus perfectos dientes blancos, continuo besándome, tomo una de mis manos, y la puso sobre su entrepierna, pude sentir el diario, era urgente quitarlo de ahí, cuando me decidi a hacerlo, separe su ropa interior de su piel listo para hundir mi mano dentro, el se separo, retrocedió dos pasos, y se sento en la cama

Guiándome a hacerlo de nuevo, volvi a besarlo, sus besos ahora ya no eran tiernos, eran salvajes, sentía su respiración aun mas agitada, y sus movimientos eran mas bruscos, tome su cabello, entre mis dedos, despeinándolo, por un momento crei que eso le molestaría, pero cuando tire de su rubio cabello se estremeció, sentí un temblor en su pecho, separando sus labios de los mios, decorrio mi mejilla besando cada centímetro de mi piel, llegando a mi oído derecho-Me vuelves loco!- murmuro tan cerca, que al sentir su aliento en mi oído, escuchar su voz exitada y diciendo ,que yo era la razón de esa reacción, me puso a mil, beso mi cuello, y eos se sentía aun mejor, yo aun jalaba su cabello, el se separo de mi un momento y me miro a los ojos, se veía tan salvaje y sexy despeinado y con esa expresión de deseo, que quería que esa pausa pasar mas de prisa, tomo mis anteojos, los quito y los puso en el buro de roble que habia justo a un costado de la elegante cama, esta vez me decidi a que esto avanzara asi que volvi a tocar su ropa interior, metiendo lentamente la mano para tomar el diario en ese momento el besaba mis labios de nuevo, su olor era exquisito, tome el diario pero se encontraba demasiado arriba, debía sacarlo y urgar mas a fondo para encontrar lo que buscaba, saque el pequeño libro y lo puse en el buro , volvi a lo mio mientras el cambiaba de posicion una de sus piernas, meti la mano, y me encontré con algo de delgado vello , esa era una señal de que estaba cerca de mi objetivo, ahora toda inhibición estaba anulada, ya no importaba nada mas en ese momento, el calor iba aunmentando cuando, escuche el sonido de una perilla girando, mi corazón agitado se detuvo, o almenos esa fue la sensación que me provoco, el saber que alguien estaba apunto de abrir la puerta de la sala de menesteres, Draco giro la cabeza, con preocupación, pero sin soltarme, también sentí su corazón alterarse, yo instintivamente me separe de el, y obcerve la puerta para ver, quien nos habia descubierto, mis ojos eran totalmente inservibles sin mis anteojos, solo pude ver un destello naranja, que brillaba iluminado por la luz de la luna.

-Que demonios haces aquí Weasley?- grito Draco, con un tono lleno de ira, que a mi también me invadió, no podía creer que Ron despues de hacerme tal desplante cuando se entero se hubiera atrevido a venir a espiarme, me acerque a la mesa de noche y tome mis anteojos.-Por que estas…--Shhh, por favor, no vine a molestar, solo quería avisarles que Filch viene para aca, y la puerta de la sala no desapareció asi que los descubriría aquí-

-Eso es imposible Weasley, la puerta solo es accasible para Harry y para mi-

-Eso es cierto Ron, pero, estas seguro que no desapareció?-Ron jamás mentiría en este caso y parecía muy desesperado, la aungustia se reflejaba en sus ojos, tome a Draco del Braso y acenti con la cabeza , dándole a entender que Ron estaba diciendo la verdad, de que otro mado habrio podido entrar a la sala.

-La puerta no se cerro por ti y tu maldita curiosidad-Dijo Draco bruscamente y cambio drásticamente el tono mirándome con angustia-Vete Harry, yo me quedare aquí , sabre salir de esto solo, sonrio y me empujo para salir, poniendo el diario en mi mano y enviándome con Ron, Ron me tomo del hombro y me jalo corriendo por el pasillo , me dolia haber dejado a Draco solo ahí, pero me habia cautivado con su actuación camine a lo largo del pasillo que nos guiaba hacia la torre de Gryfindor sin verle la cara a Ron y el parecía no querer ver la mia, sin embargo estaba algo sorprendido por que el me habia sacado del problema, y al mismo tiempo estaba severamente enojado , como era posible que se hubiera atrevido a espiarme en la cita que habia estado esperando toda mi vida, no era que me molestara que se hubiera interesado en eso repentinamente pero justo esta mañana habia habido una especie de desacuerdo entre el y yo.

Ya en un lugar seguro, volvi a la realidad despues de este sueño que vivi despierto, me detuve justo despues de cruzar el cuadro de la entrada y tire del brazo de Ron para hacerle girar y encontrarme cara a cara con el.

-Ron … ¿Por qué…?

-Shh- me silencio el- No tienes nada que agradecer , tal vez si algo que reclamar, pero tampoco preguntes nada, no tengo cabeza para decir algo- En ese instante recordé lo cobarde que Ronald era, y puse atención en su expresión, su rostro se tornaba palido azulado, por el brillo de la luna que entraba por la ventana, sus ojos no tenían expresión, y parecía a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso, en ese momento, comprendi que realmente se habia jugado todo por ir a rescatarme.

-Espero que no te moleste , aunque a mi la verdad no me importa-dije sonriendo, y le di un fuerte abrazo, para mi sorpresa el respondió y me abrazo también , desde hacia mucho tiempo no me sentía, como en familia, Ron de verdad era como un hermano para mi y el que posiblememnte las cosas se solucionaran, me ponía feliz, y despues de vivir esta noche lo que vivi simplemente nada podía estar mal, a menos que voldemort … No la verdad no me importaba pensar en el , ni en que la orden del fénix estuviera haciendo algo sin mi, parecería egoísta pero la verdad , no podía hacer nada mas que pensar en mi felicidad, ya que desde que habia pisado este colegio no habia tenido mas que, dolores de cabeza, por primera vez en mi vida me sentí , feliz, querido, y nada mas importaba. Ron me separo de el me miro a los ojos, respiro hondo y luego solto el aire sin articular ninguna palabra, solo me miro con los ojos entrecerrados y dio media vuelta dirigiendo se hacia las escaleras del dormitorio, yo lo segui esperando lograr saber que pasaba por su mente al llegar a su cama solo se metió en ella y me miro.

-Esperas que hablemos de esto ahora?- Solo asentí con la cabeza sin decir nada.

-Aquí todos escucharan y mas en medio de la noche cuando no hay ni un solo ruido- Ron parecía realmente estar preocupado por ocultar mi "secreto" , opte solo por sentarme en la orilla de su cama saque mi varita eh hize un encantamiento silenciador, con el cual solo podíamos escuchar lo que estaba dentro de los limites del un campo invisible a nuestro alrededor, osea que nadie mas podía escucharnos, la mejor manera de mantener una platica privada, Ron sonrio y me invito a subir a su cama , también esta era la primera vez que platicaba con un amigo algo tan privado y arriba de una cama como cuando se tienen cinco años.

-Antes que nada Ron dejame explicarte que, esto no fue algo que yo decidi, solo sucedió , sin que siquiera yo me diera cuenta.-Ron me miro con expresión furiosa y eso me asusto un poco.

-Entonces por que demonios no me confiaste algo tan importante?-Entendi el verdadero punto de este mal entendido, Ron no me rechazaba por ser como yo era, si no que estaba enojado por no haberle confiado esto a el.

-Harry de verdad crei ser tu mejor amigo-Sonreí y el me miro con cara de pocos amigos.

-Ron perdóname, no quize contarle esto a Hermione primero es solo que… tenia miedo, miedo de la reacción que tendrías-

-Piensas que mi reacción era de despresio por ser … mmm como decirlo, como eres?-Solo ascenti sin decir nada.

-Harry yo estaba enojado por que, no me consideraste parte de tu secreto, y aun sigo enojado por que creo que sabes con quien sale Hermione, que ya que estamos confesando, si debo aceptar que me gusta , me muero por ella-Yo lo mire y no pude evitar reirme al imaginarme a Ron tomando esa decisión por si solo.

-Ya lo sabia y dejame decirte que ella siente exactamente lo mismo.-

-En serio!!!?- Dijo el muy entusiasmado despues solo se aclaro la graganta- a si disculpa estábamos hablando de ti- el Rojo inundo su piel y solo miro hacia abajo.

-Dime Ron… en verdad no te molesta que yo bueno sea asi?-

-Las únicas dos cosas que me molestan de esto son… que no me lo hallas confiado a mi que era tu mejor amigo- La palabra "era" de verdad me heria pero no se lo hize saber- y la segunda, que te hallas enamorado de Draco Malfoy, Harry tu sabes que clase de alimaña es, seguramente eso que acaba de pasar era una trampa de el-

-Por cierto hasta donde viste?- Pregunte algo apenado

- Oh no te preocupes, no vi nada , no estaba espiando si es lo que piensas, yo solo cuidaba que no pasara nada, al ver que la puerta de la sala de menesteres no desaparecia , me quede a hacer guardia hasta que oi a filch acercarse, pero no sabia que habia sido mi culpa que la puerta no desapareciera .-

-No te preocupes Ron- sonreí tranquilo de que Ron respetara mi privacidad

-Ahora explicame, por que Hermione sabia esto y yo era el único tonto que no lo sabia, crei que me contabas todo-Puse la expresión mas seria que pude, evitando reirme, Ron de verdad se ofendería si lo hacia asi que me contuve todo lo que pude y trate de explicarle.

-Mira Ron yo no se lo dije, ella lo averiguo, ya sabes Su "instinto femenino" se lo dijo, ella perfectamente lo sabia y se ofreció a ayudarme, yo no decidi decírselo, tu Ron jamás lo notaste.-Debo aceptar que quize causarle algo de culpa, ya que el me habia echo sentir demasiada asi que puse en marcha mi discurso.-Crei que si hermione lo habia descubierto tu lo harias también, por que eres mi mejor amigo, pero jamás lo hiciste, de verdad , me sentí muy mal por eso, decidi decírtelo pero, fue cuando me sorprendiste con Draco en el salón de adivinación- Puse una cara de frustración que quedaba perfecta con mi papel de victima, y Ron solo se limpio los ojos que empezaban a lagrimear.-Tu reacción no fua alentadora de verdad, crei que simplemente , no te parecía que yo fuera asi-

-Perdoname Harry, de verdad, yo jamás quize que pensaras eso- estiro sus brazos, me tomo del cuello, y me apretó contra el, Ron olia siempre a madera quemada, ya que se la pasaba junto a la chimenea, pude olerlo, ya extrañaba su olor .

-Y Bien Harry dime… ¿como te sientes? Me refiero a lo de Malfoy, que no viste como se ha portado, que es lo que te hace hacer esto, por que tus razones has de tener.

Sonrei, ahora me sentía muy comodo de hablar con mi mejor amigo era ago que anelaba y ahora ya nada podía arruinarlo ,No tenia que preocuparme por Draco, nadie podía oir lo que conversábamos, el etendia pefectamente lo que era esto y yo que por miedo habia ocultado mi realidad, lo único que podía arruinarlo era que un meteoro nos cayera ensima o que voldemort apareciara en la habitación pero eso no me preocupaba, howarts era el lugar mas seguro , mi único lugar , mi único hogar.


End file.
